Leo Valdez granson of Blackbeard
by hungergames120
Summary: Leo must complete part of the prophecy alone. That includes going back a couple of hundred years. And meeting your real mum. Please Read


**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson or Pirates of the Caribbean. I hope you like it!**

Leo banned a nail into the Argo 11's thick wood ignoring the squeak of bunker nines doors.

"Leo." Nyssa said standing behind him with a worried expression on her face. He grunted in response choosing to focus on the nail.

"You need a break." She continued

"I'm fine Nyssa honest I just need to finish this ok." Leo said trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. He must have succeeded, but a new voice joined the fray.

"Nyssa's right man, you need a rest." Jason continued putting a forceful hand on his shoulder pulling Leo away from the wood and his trusty hammer. Huffing Leo turned around to glare at Jason.

"Dude if you want this ship done just leave me to do it!" He snapped, Jason backed away a bit in shock but quickly composed himself "We're all pitching in Leo now-"he was cut off by a camper going.

"Jason and Piper need a good ship." That stung, Glaring at the camper Leo retorted by hissing "Yes Piper and Jason need a good ship don't they."

While shoving people out the way as he stormed out of bunker nines doors ignoring the shouts of people telling him to come back, marching deep into the woods. Cursing in Spanish when he realised and regretted what he said, _dude you made the son of Zeus angry! _Leo thought_ bad idea. _He loved his best friends but it was mostly about them the handsome, strong son of Zeus and the pretty and charming daughter of Aphrodite .

Leo was brought out of his reverie by a clatter and looked down at his feet seeing a sword he just stepped on, it was not celestial bronze just average steel with a curved handle and blade. Even though it was mortal made it was beautiful with fine details carved into the handle. Leo picked up and turned it in his hands, it seemed to fit perfectly maybe he could try to enhance the metal so it could kill monsters. Suddenly the metal was hot too hot he tried to drop it but he couldn't. Panicking Leo stumbled back with the sword stuck to his hands seeing black spots the hotter it got Leo sunk into darkness. . .

**(Bold= Hephaestus**, _Leo= italic) _

**Boy . . . boy listen**

_Dad, what's happening?_

**It's time for you to meet your mother and your fate.**

_My mums dead._

**No Leo Esperanza wasn't you mother. Blackbeard's daughter was.**

_Blackbeard? The pirate? That was 300 and 90ish years ago!_

**Exactly you were taken from your original time period to todays to fulfil the prophecy.**

_But the prophecy hasn't been completed yet_

**Don't you understand boy this is part of the prophecy you must do alone.**

**You will wake up in Tortuga, you mothers ship is called the Huntress find it and soon the fate will be told.**

_But. . ._

**No buts if you don't do this than Gaea will take over with the giants and the Gods will fade you have to do this alone.**

_DAD!_

**Awaken!**

**Back a couple hundred years. . .**

Leo jolted awake his dream still working in his mind his mother . . . his mum was 390 years old he technically was too _creepy _he thought as he surveyed his surroundings he was in an alley way between two buildings tightly pushed together there were empty glass bottles and various object littered around the street. The musk of alcohol, vomit mixed with the humid atmosphere was so overpowering Leo had to cover his nose.

He looked down at his arm he was wearing a white undershirt with a brown waistcoat looking down at his legs he was wearing black trousers with waterproof boots that reached just below his knees and around his forehead was faded red bandanna (**Like Troy's in high school musical 3)** A belt held a sheath with the sword he found back at camp and a pistol tucked in it as well. His tool belt must be back at camp. Leo panicked that tool belt had saved his life on many occasions. _Focus!_

Remembering what the God said Leo turned and made his way onto the main street and was immediately assaulted by scents and the movement, this place was full of drunks, laughter and gunshots. Leo wrinkled his nose and made his way to the docks trying and unsuccessfully not to stare at awe at all the ships docked there.

_No stay focused _he thought he continued to search for the Huntress, as Leo looked he thought about his 'mum' Esperanza she wasn't his real mum and that thought made him feel sad but pushing his feelings asi- SMACK Leo was pushed to the floor he had bumped into something or someone there was a string of curses yelled in Spanish which Leo understood "Mira por donde vas mocoso! ¿Estás ciego" He looked up to find a woman with coffee coloured skin and brown hair and eyes exactly the same as Leos'. Leo felt his heart speed up he was meant to find his mum not run into her. She must be in her mid-thirties and looked well . . . pissed.

"Mamá?" the woman faltered as she surveyed Leo then her eyes widened and she took a step back "Leo? Mi bebé es usted? He smiled widely and said "Hi mum." His voice sounding broken, he was still on the floor but the woman dropped to her knees and pulled him into a hug while muttering in Spanish. Angelica pulled back and looked at the boy's face he looked like her curly brown hair and impish face. She went back to the nunnery to give birth to Leo after she got of the island she was marooned she met Hephaestus after jack and then found her father knowing all along she was pregnant with a Gods child.

She remembered the day he was taken by his father Hephaestus, saying it was for the greater good. She always regretted and blamed herself for stood up both of them had tears streaming down their faces.

"Come, my son." Angelica said while leading him to the Huntress. Once they boarded she led him to the chart room while giving orders.

"Load the cargo I want to chat to this boy we cast off in half an hour"

There was a collective "AYE Captain" before all the men set to work. "You're the captain?" Leo said shocked. She nodded smiling and continued to lead him to the chart room. Then he suddenly remembered "What's my real last name?" "Leo . . . your name is Leo Teach grandson off Edward Teach." Angelica announced to the entire crew which had their mouths wide open in shock. Smirking Leo entered the chart room determined to catch up with his mother.

**So this is my new fan fiction. I suddenly had a brain wave while I was watching pirates of the Caribbean. Sooooooo, first chapter. Good, BAD,? Let me know!**

**The word angelica said in Spanish are . . .**

**Mira por donde vas mocoso! ¿Estás ciego-Watch were you're going you little brat**

**Mamá-Mother**

**Leo? Mi bebé es usted?-Leo? My baby is it you?**


End file.
